


All is Fair in Love and Lemonade

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Capture the Flag, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Pregnant Clarke Griffin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Water Guns, lemonade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Clarke's grandmother used to say that men were only good for two thing- going to war and getting drinks.Clarke disagrees with her, she's happily married and thinks that her husband is good for a lot more things that.But she's also not going turn down Bellamy looking hot with a gun and getting her a drink
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	All is Fair in Love and Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixofclarkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixofclarkes/gifts).



> Hi love, thanks for letting me scream about fic ideas to you, this was inspired by a tweet you made ages ago. Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/7ncs4S0)  
> Moodboard made by Me

Clarke scowls at Roan who holds up his hands in front of him, a sign of peace.

But inwardly she smiling, she has never seen Roan look so scared before, not even when they were kids. 

"Look, Griffin, Clarke, I'm just looking out for you."

"One worried husband is enough thank you very much."

Roan gestures to her stomach, where she currently has one hand resting over baby bump, “Your husband has a reason to be worried.”

“I can handle myself. You need another person on your team and it’s water. What’s going to happen to me? I’m going to melt?”

Roan pinches the bridge of his nose and she grins knowing she’s getting to him.

“You really want Raven to gloat the whole evening.” 

He glares and presses the water gun into her hands and she smirks.

Putting a five month pregnant woman in front of the white flag that is supposed to be protected during a game of capture the flag may not seem like a good idea but as Clarke points out no one will dare to hurt her cause of the fact that she’s pregnant. Plus she knows Raven and her husband, Bellamy's going to be defending and they will send Jasper to the flag. She can take him, bump or no bump.

So with a worried glance at her, Roan tells them to get to their places.

The woods near Roan's house-mansion actually are the perfect place for a game of capture the flag, when she and Wells were younger they used to pretend the woods was Camp Half-blood and they were fighting the minotaur aka Roan. As they grew older and made new friends, their games in the woods grew. 

One day her children would play in these same woods, probably with a hovering Bellamy playing the big bad dragon and the thought made her smile.

Bellamy was going to be an amazing dad. When she had first told him, he had dropped to his knees to press a kiss to her stomach and had said "Hi Baby, Daddy here and I love you so so much." 

Since then, Bellamy insisted that she take it easy, he would rub her feet, kiss her stomach, talk to the baby. Bellamy was huge nerd so he played classical music insisting that they put the headphones around her belly. She hadn't told Bellamy yet but a few weeks ago she had played Hamilton and the babies had kicked up a storm.

She knew the second he found out, Bellamy would insist that Hamilton and only Hamilton should play and as much as she loved the show and loved Bellamy's cute nerdy rants and the facts he liked to share, she didn't want her child to come out singing the musical. 

Clarke spots the flag and she smiles, the flag is waving outside the little club house she, Wells, and Roan built when there were younger. As they got older, more things got added, one thing was a bench which she gladly sits on, her ankles hurting. She rubs a hand over her bump.

Her soft pink dress probably wasn't made for or good for a water gun fight but it would have to do, worse case scenario she would wear Bellamy's shirt or they would go home (which honestly isn't a bad thing because Bellamy's hot and her hormones are all over the place.)

But she was banking on the fact that Jasper was too scared of Bellamy to risk getting his precious pregnant wife wet. 

Bellamy would have a bone to pick with Jasper if he did but then again he probably would have a bigger bone to pick with Roan and an even bigger one with her considering that she had promised to take it easy.

And she had been planning to sit the game out, to drink a glass of lemonade and read a book; until Raven and Murphy had laughed about the fact that she had cried because she couldn't see her feet and had laughed again when Bellamy had to pull her up from the chair and she had waddled over to get some cake. 

She had wanted to snap out that she was carrying two babies and to cut her some slack but she knew it was meant to be a joke and she and Bellamy wanted to tell Octavia and Gabriel first that she was expecting twins.

But still Raven and Murphy's laughter had gotten under her skin and when they started arranging themselves for a game of capture the flag and Raven and Murphy ended up on the same time, it seemed like fate.

Sure Bellamy wouldn't be happy with her being out here, but it was water, what would happen?

It wasn't like she was going to melt into a puddle and she doubts that anyone would wet her or if they did would be dumb enough to aim at her stomach.

Speaking of which, there is a game going on so she pushes herself up, a purple water gun in her hand, the other hand on her belly and walks away from the bench.

Apparently the babies were up and wanted to play too.

Nice to know they got her and Bellamy's competitiveness streak. 

She can the others laughing and running and she knows that it won't be long before Jasper comes to get the flag, he's a fast runner so she's a little surprise that he's not here yet.

Just as she thinks that, two arms wrap around her waist and her heart jumps, but she recognizes the broad chest she's being pulled against and she recognizes the arm around her waist and the familiar smell of Bellamy. She can't help but giggle as he pulls her behind the little club house. 

"You call this taking it easy?" 

He presses a kiss to her cheek, his hands craddling her stomach and she sighs.

"I'm standing here doing nothing."

"You're supposed to be sitting and sipping lemonade."

"I was sitting on the bench! But I had a taste for war and revenge."

Bellamy laughs, "Revenge against me?"

She shakes her head and pulls out of his arms to cup his cheek, "Never you Bell. Never you. You and me? We fight together."

He gets a soft dazed smile on his face, it's a look she knows all too well- like he still can't believes his luck that she's his, "Together."

His hands rest on her bump and she leans in to give him a fond kiss.

"Together."

He presses a kiss to her forehead and then runs a hand through her hair.

"So revenge against..."

She looks at the ground, aware that her reasoning will sound dumb but Bellamy isn't having it. His protector instincts activated. 

He brings her chin up, and his he rubs a thumb over her cheek.

"Babe?”

“It’s dumb, Raven and Murphy they made a joke about me waddling and how I needed help getting up. “

Bellamy’s face changes to worry and hurt and concern. 

“But I made jokes about your waddling... why didn’t you say anything?”

“I like it when you joke about my waddling. You’re my husband you’re allowed to joke about how I look like a penguin. No one else.”

She cups his face and he gives her a quick light kiss before pulling away to give her an amused look.

“So they made a joke and you decided to go to war.”

She ducks her head, a tad embarassed and wonders if she can blame this need for revenege on her hormones, but he laughs wrapping his arm around her.

“Brave princess.”

She pushes at his chest, scrunching her nose, and points to the water gun on the floor, she had dropped it earlier when they had kissed, “This princess needs her weapon.”

He bends down picking it up and twirling it in his hand and she reaches for it but he holds it above her head and she raises he hand trying to reach it.

“Bellamy!”

She pouts and he laughs, “How do I know you won’t shoot me.”

“Never.”

“Not even if the fate of the world depended on it?”

She shakes her head, “Not even then.”

He lowers the water gun a little bit. “What if I threatened to steal your sketchbook?”

“No! Never.”

His face softens and he hands her the water gun back and then picks up his water gun.

There's a loud holler and her eyes narrowed.

"Did you plan this?"

"No! I just saw my pretty pregnant wife and wanted to kiss her."  
Clarke rolls her eyes, not believing him but his hands squeeze her hips before sliding down to grab her ass, bringing her in for another kiss, pressing her against the little wooden club house. Clarke runs her hands through his soft dark curls, moaning into his mouth.

She can feel him bunch up her dress rasing it and she starts to tug on his shirt and he pulls away, his dark eyes wide.  
"I love you but I'm not fucking you againist your old club house."

"What about inside it?"

Bellamy groans resting his head on her shouder, his lips brushing her collarbone.

"No."

"You've done it before."

"You weren't prengant before."

Clarke pouts so he leans in to give her a quick but hard kiss and when he pulls away, she wants to kiss his smirk away badly and is half tempted to push him against the nearest tree but she's pregnant and as much as she loves her husband having sex against the tree while pregnant was not something she was going to try and she knew Bellamy would sqwack as the idea, worried that she would get hurt.

So Clarke holds our her hand to him and gives him a smile, “I’m in no hurry to go back.”

They walk through the woods hand in hand the two of them smiling and laughing.

They talk about the strategy- “Raven was so sure that she could throw you off. She figured that Roan or Luna would one to guard the flag. She figured I could attack from behind, get it and then pass it to Jasper, clearly that didn't happen.” 

Bellamy also pulls the white flag from his back pocket and gives her a wicked smirk that sends a shiver down her spine and weak in the knees.  
"Bellamy! You took the flag?" "Techinally I grabbed it before I grabbed you. Isn't this how fairytales go? I win the war and get the girl? Besides Raven and Murphy made you sad, so I'm just protecting the princess." 

The gesture makes her heart skip a beat she pulls him towards her, tugging on his shirt as she kisses him. The flag falls to the floor as his hands find her waist. After the kiss, he bends down to pick up the flag and she lets her eyes admire the way Bellamy's jeans hug his ass and when Bellamy stands back up, he shoves the flag back into his pocket and presses a kiss to her forehead. 

"Stop staring at my ass."

"You stare at mine all the time."

"Yes, but we live half an hour away from here unless you rather everyone hear you."

He gives her a wink and she sticks her tongue out at him and swallows when she sees the way his eyes grow darker.

They talk about baby things, Clarke is working on the mural for the nursery. Gabriel and Luna were going to do the painting with her so she wouldn’t strain her back and so the fumes wouldn’t affect her, according to Bellamy her job was supervision only but Gabriel promised her thats she could paint a Pegasus. 

Bellamy wasn’t sure what the mural was since Clarke was adamant that it was to be kept a surprise. 

But it was going to be great, Bellamy had found a child friendly version of the Greek myths and Clarke had used that book to design the mural, using some of his favorite stories. 

She couldn’t wait to see Bellamy’s face when he saw the mural. He was going to cry.

And it was in fair since he made her cry when he showed off the rocking chair he made for her, the soft knitted baby blanket made from the softest yarn, and the matching toy chests he made- all that were missing were the names, ready to be burned into the wood once they picked the babies names out. 

The toy chests were currently sitting in a closet waiting for the room to be named and for everyone else to learn that there was going to be two Griffin- Blake babies, not one.

Their walk takes longer than normal because one she is pregnant with twins and two because Bellamy keeps stopping to kiss her, sometimes mid sentence, other times he presses her against a nearby tree being careful with manhandling her- cradling her head, one hand on her baby bump. 

Eventually they see Roan’s house and they can hear everyone else laughing and talking. Bellamy holds up a finger and then aims his water gun towards the group and Clarke pulls out her water gun following him a giddy smile on her face.

Now's not the right time to notice this (but then again this is not a new thought) but Bellamy looks really hot with a gun, hotter when he's avenging her name.

Everyone's back is towards them and Bellamy aims his water gun at Murphy and she aims her at Raven, she squeezes his hand three times and he squeezes back three times and then they both fire, the water streaming out in an arch and hitting their intended target.  
Raven and Murphy scream both of them whirling around to find the married couple.

The others all spin around and they stare at each other for a few seconds before everyone dives for their water guns.

Bellamy knows they have no way of out running them and he's not leaving his pregnant wife behind.

So he spins around pulling Clarke into his arms, and craddling her head into his chest, she's shaking in laughter and he groans as he feels all the water from the waters guns hit his shirt. The water is cold and it comes from all sides and he can hear the others laughing.

Clarke can hear Bellamy's heart pounding and she's laughing because she should have known her friends would have retaliated and that Bellamy would insist on shielding her.

She really did marry the best man in the world.

Eventually everyone runs out of water and Bellamy makes his way to the bathroom to dry off while Clarke settles herself on a porch swing. Luna is quick to fetch her a blanket and she places it over her legs.

Bellamy comes out a few minutes later and Clarke looks up mid conversation and just stops.

It should be illegal for her husband to be that attractive.

Illegal.

A crime.

She should ask Miller about it, he's the police officer of the group.

Clarke's not sure where Bellamy got the white tank that looks like it can be easily ripped (not that she would ever think about doing that cause they are in public) but it shows off his muscles and she lets her eyes follow him and watches as his bicep flexes as he pours some lemonade into a glass. She can hear Luna laughing as Bellamy puts a straw in the drink and at that moment she's not sure what she wants more her husband or the glass of lemonade.

"If this was a cartoon, you would have heart eyes and your tongue hanging out of your mouth."

"Can you blame me Luna? He's so beautiful."

Luna snorts, "Your husband on the lemonade? Yeah, I'm definatly winning the bet."

Clarke shoves Luna gently, eyes on her husband.

Bellamy can feel his wife's adoring gaze on him and when he turns to walk towards her he can see the blush on her cheek and as he gets closer he can see the look in his eyes and he swallows.

He bends down and hands the glass of lemonade, "For you my princess."

Bellamy watches as Clarke closes her eyes in pure happiness as she sips her lemonade.

When she opens her eyes, she hands the glass to Luna who looks amused and then reaches for him, or tries to and Bellamy smiles as she pouts.

“Help me up?”

She pulls her up and she wraps her arms around his neck “Best husband ever.”

He can feel his cheeks grow warm and he slides his to her waist, “All of this cause I brought your lemonade?”

“No, silly. Cause you brought me lemonade, shielded me from our friends’ water guns, rub my feet when they hurt, carry me to bed when I fall asleep in the couch, cause it’s been you since the second I laid eyes on you. I love you. And I’m just really lucky to be married to the best man in the world.” 

He doesn’t pass out at her word, nor does he sweep her off her feet and into the nearest room with a lock but he does cup her face and kiss her.

They can hear everyone groaning and telling them to get a room and there's a few smart ass comments about when does the honeymoon period end. 

When they do break away, he presses his forehead against hers, "I love you so fucking much."

"Blake, enough! Let's go play!"

He gives Roan the middle finger and Clarke laughs.

"What are you playing?"

"Soccer."

"Kick Murphy's ass for me."

"For you I will."

She knows the others are getting impatient but her husband is hot and she really likes kissing him and he brought lemonade so she kisses him again and his hand runs through her hair.

"For fuck sake, it's a game. He's not going to bloody war."

This time Clarke gives them her middle finger and when he pulls away, he places a hand on her bump.

"I'm going to kick all their asses. For my princess and my family."

"That's my Bellamy."

He shoots her a grin and he jogs over to where everyone is waitig she takes a minute to watch his ass before she sits down, sighing, one hand on her bump.

"That's your daddy."

Luna hands Clarke her glass of lemonade back and shakes her head, her curls falling out of the bun she has shoved it in earlier.

"God, sometimes I can't believe you two have been married for a year, feels longer."

Clarke's hand creep up to her neck, where her rings hang. She wears them around her neck mostly because of the swelling it causes.

Bellamy had given her his grandmother's ring and while others complained that it was small and it wasn't a diamond, she loved it.

"Some days it feels like just yesterday and other days it feels like its been years. I so happy it feels like a dream, one I never want to wake up from."

Luna whistles, "Look at you, whatever happened to love is weakness Clarke."

Clarke rolls her eyes taking a sip of her lemonade before answering her, "You know that was all Lexa getting into my head and she's wrong. How can love be my weakness? When he's my strength."

Lexa was wrong when she said love was weakness, her mother was wrong when she said they wouldn’t last three months, but oddly enough her grandmother was not completely wrong. Her grandmother had once said men were only good for two things : going to war and getting drinks.

Sure it was nice to know that Bellamy was good at getting her lemonade but it’s cause he’s attentive to her needs and caring knowing she likes lemonade and getting her song because he thinks she looks thirsty. Yeah Bellamy’s brilliant he’s led his team to victory with his game plans and she has seen first hand in hot her husband looks with a gun- Bellamy’s really good at paintball and laser tag, his aim amazing.

In fact they had started dating because of laser tag. Wells had invited the entire class to his birthday party and only a handful showed to including Octavia who brought her brother Bellamy. Bellamy had helped Octavia into her best making sure it was tight before helping Clarke. He had pulled her aside during the game finding her crouched in the floor and after witnessing her fail to hit her targets he had fixed her hands and stood behind her, his arms around her, and as he watched aim his heart has leapt.

The next game of laser tag- Roan found them making out against the wall and for some odd reason had left them alone instead of shooting them.

* * *

She watches as Bellamy runs after the ball, the power in his legs as he kicks the ball around, the power in his thighs, the way he runs a hand through his hair, the way he stands with his hands on his knees, the way everytime he scores a goal he blows her a kiss.

God she loves him.

"Sometimes I'm jealous, I would love to be looked at the way he looks at you.

"Roan is head over heels for you."

"I know that, but me and Roan we don't have what you and Bellamy have. It's like you know what the other is thinking. Roan and I we balance each other out but not the way you two. If push came to shove, the man would go to war for you."

"Don't let Bellamy hear you say that otherwise he'll start talking about Helen of Troy and he won't shut up about it. But yeah he would, and I would do the same for him. I can't imagine a life where he's not there. If I had to chose him or the fate of the world- I would chose him every day, he is my world."

She takes another sip, rubbing circles on her Bellamy and she gasps as she feels another kick and grabs Luna's hand to feel. Raven joins them, fawning over the baby the two women talking about everything they want to teach her baby and she wants to tell them that it's twins but she promised Bellamy that Octavia and Gabriel would be first.

The boys take a break and Bellamy makes an immediate beeline for her and she licks her lips.

"More lemonade?"

"Please."

Bellamy jogs to the table to refill her glass and when he comes back, Luna moves to sit on Roan's lap and Bellamy wraps an arm around her shoulder, he smells like sweat but also like the familiar smell she has come to associate with Bellamy.

She has to fight the urge to ask Roan if there is a bedroom they can use.

He places a hand on stomach and Clarke watches the look on his face as the babies greet him with a kick.

"So Bellamy, would you say that Clarke is your Helen on Troy, like you would start a war for her?"

Bellamy blinks, "I would start and end one, I would cross though enemy territory with a broken leg if it meant saving her." He raises Clarke's hand to his lips and she blushes.

"Good thing the only enemy territory here is the woods when we play capture the flag."

The others all laugh but Bellamy looks at Clarke, "I mean it, you know."

"I know, I would do the same for you."

Clarke takes a sip of her lemonade and then offers it to Bellamy who smiles and sips some.

They let the laugther of their friends surround them as they sit sipping their lemonade and thinking about the future.

The only battles they have up ahead are the ones involving diapers and carpools and do they send Christmas cards to her mother or not.

None of these have anything to do with the fate of humanity but if they did, Clarke would choose her family- Bellamy and her babies every single time.

All is fair in love and war. And she and Bellamy love each other enough to go to war- whether it be PTA meetings, laser tag, getting the last turkey for thanksgiving because she burned it again, elbowing the lady who tried to steal the last copy of a book Clarke was getting Bellamy for Christmas.

There's nothing she wouldn't do for him... and a glass of lemonade of course.


End file.
